Who Knows
by Raven Flaw
Summary: Hermione prides herself on logic. Logic over imagination. So how much does it take for Hermione to realize that imagination is wonderful thing. Plenty of things, including having to step into someone else's shoes. Body Swap fic
1. Disaster Strikes

Who Knows

A/N: So, here we go. This is my first fanfic. This will be a multi-chaptered piece, and I plan to finish it. This is a body swap story, and I hope you like it. This takes place in sixth year, but horcruxes don't exist, and Voldemort died because his soul was destroyed, on the night he tried to kill Harry. Sadly, James and Lily still didn't make it. So, right now there are no major bad guys. Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()

**When Disaster Strikes **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going down to the grounds to see Hagrid. Unfortunately though, Harry and Ron decided to argue on the way down.

"Ron, I'm just saying, the Chudley Cannons aren't doing too well, and that the Holyhead Harpies are doing well." "Of course _you _would say that, Harry! Everyone knows you have a huge crush on their seeker!"

Harry's face began to flush a color brighter than Ron's hair. "Well, at least I'm not pining after Cho Chang!" Ron was surprised that Harry noticed him often staring the Ravenclaw. Of course, he didn't say anything. He just blushed, and stormed off.

Hermione finally spoke. "Now, how did arguing about quidditch turn into Ron storming off? You should apologize." It just wasn't like Harry to argue with Ron like this. Harry at least had the decency to look guilty. All of a sudden, he started to run off. "Your right, Hermione"! He called back over his shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry then tripped over his shoe, then face planted, got up immediately, then said in a macho voice, "I'm okay." Then ran off into the distance.

**Hermione**

_Great, now I'm alone_. I thought silently to myself. Instead of going to Hagrid's, I found myself walking to the lake. When I got there, I saw Luna Lovegood. Luna was sweet, but she wasn't logical, and I prided myself on being logical.I would say more, but then I noticed a problem. Luna was near a bunch of her fellow Ravenclaws. Cho Chang was amongst them, and they were laughing at something. A Ravenclaw had Luna's wand, and was imitating Luna. "I'm Luna! Have you seen any nargles today?" The Ravenclaws were howling with laughing, and one was going, "A der der der der der!"

I did not find this funny at all. "HEY!" I called out. "Why don't you just cut it out, you butt trumpets!" They looked shocked. As if to say, "Who knew Hermione Granger had it in her?" Long story short, I soon found myself being chased by a mob of angry Ravenclaws. Ravenclaws were known for being smart, and boy did they know a lot of spells. I wasn't very athletic, so soon I found myself trapped. You don't want mess with a bunch of angry Ravenclaws, though. I found out about this when I heard many of the large mob yell multiple curses at me. Then all went black. If I fainted, then it will be so embarrassing! Malfoy and the other Slytherin's would find out! Then I would be harassed by the Slytherins, and then all would break loose. Wait a second, this is not logical! I shouldn't be thinking when I'm unconscious.

Almost immediately I resurfaced from the darkness. Though, I wasn't near the grounds where I was trapped. I was in the entrance way of Hogwarts. This did not make sense. I was a girl of logic, and I couldn't understand what was going on. I started to walk back to the common room, dazed. On my way there, I saw Ginny, and she waved and said, "Hi Luna!" Then she smiled warmly at me.

Excuse me, but did she just say Luna!

()()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: Yay! Chapter one is finished! Please review, and tell me if I made any mistakes! Also, if the characters were a bit OOC. Chapter two should be up by Wednesday! Cheers!**


	2. Luna's Creatures

_A/N: Okay, that last chapter seemed super short. Way too short. I also forgot the disclaimer! I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. _

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_Luna_

Interesting, I should have expected this. The nargles have expanded from mistletoe. Probably, they are bored with seeing people kiss all of the time. This was the first thought that came to me when I woke up in the hospital wing. Yes, that is exactly what happened. They wanted to play a trick on me; though it got so out hand that I ended in the hospital wing. I should have a talk with them… if I could find them. Maybe when I get out I'll go and look for them.

After emerging from my nargle thoughts, I found Harry, Ron, and Ginny crowding over me, concern clouding their faces. "Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny said, looking upset. Ah, not only are the nargles in a pranking mood, but it seems Ginny is feeling the need to kid around. I looked at Ron and Harry, hoping to see amusement sketched upon their faces. The only thing I saw was worry, and concern. Slowly, I said to them, "Hermione's not here. I'm Luna, and furthermore, why am I here?" Harry looked confused as he spoke, looking like a crumple-horned snorkack as he spoke. "Um… Hermione, a mob of Ravenclaws dropped you off here three hours_ ago. Ron then said blushing, "Cho Chang told us about it an hour ago." Harry continued mumbling, "Even though I don't know what they did to you, I'll get them for it! Though, why do think you're Luna?" It's quite obvious that my hair is blond, and not brown, which is only one obvious different trait. "Oh Harry, have the wackspurts gotten to your head?"_

_In unison that I found very creepy, they stepped away from me. "Blimey Hermione, did you just speak like Luna? Ron asked, dumbfounded. Harry looked even more confused, and Ginny's expression showed panic. Before anyone could say anything though, Madame Pomfrey came and shooed them out of the wing. _

_Hermione_

I sighed, as I sped down the corridor, heading straight for Headmaster Dumbledore's office. The conversation I just had with Ginny replaying in my mind.

_Ginny had just said hi to me-to Luna. Immediately I frowned, "Ginny, it's me, Hermione!" I had exclaimed. Ginny just looked dumbfounded, and said, "Do you need a mirror? Calmly, but slowly handing me a compact mirror. "Ginny, remember? I gave you that. Because you like muggle things so much". I said, trying to convince her I was Luna. Ginny's eyes narrowed, "Hermione gave this to me, for that reason too. Luna, are you okay?" I had to get out of there quickly, she thinks I'm Luna. Ginny suddenly opened the compact, showing it to me .I gasped, I saw a girl with dirty blonde waist length hair, and wide eyes. This wasn't me. Then I started to run away, ignoring Ginny calling my name. Luna's name. _

I quickened my pace, I couldn't get there soon enough.

Ginny

The second we were out of the hospital l dragged Both Ron, and Harry to the Gryffindor common room. I muttered "Sorcerer's Stone". The Fat Lady swung open the portrait door open, I then proceeded to pull them into a corner. Harry and Ron looked annoyed, they didn't seem too fond of being pulled into dark corners." Guys, something is up. Before I went to the hospital wing, I bumped into Luna, who was acting weird." "Sounds like the usual," Ron snorted. Harry chuckled and both slowly started to snicker. It only took one Ginny Weasley glare to shut them up though. "Luna thought she was Hermione." That simple statement made both of their eyes widen. "Then Hermione thought she was… Luna." Harry slowly finished. "Guys, we've got some serious stuff on our hands", was all Ron muttered.

Hermione

Finally, I made it there. Now the only challenge was guessing the password.

"…"

"…"

"Er…Sugar Quills?"

The gargoyles then jumped out of the way. Revealing a hidden staircase behind the gargoyles. Sighing she entered the office. Dumbledore did not notice her, for he was eating a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jellybeans. "Alas, once again I have gotten earwax, I give up on these things!" After that, he noticed me, and smiled. "Why, hello Miss Lovegood, how are you this lovely evening." I couldn't take it anymore. I let it all out. I told him everything. Nodding, frowning, and smiling at the right points. "I believe this a rare type of magic, I'll tell you more but we must wait for Miss _Granger_. We will wait until morning to discuss this. Goodnight Miss Granger." I opened up my mouth but then said, "Find a Ravenclaw , and make them bring you back to Ravenclaw." I then left, happy that Dumbledore knew how to help. "Goodnight Professor Dumbledore."

Professor Flitwick

I was coming in for a scheduled meeting with Albus. When I entered I found him rolling on the floor laughing, while screaming, "Butt trumpets! Butt trumpets! Brilliant! Brilliant!" I simply just closed the door and tried to get the image out of my head.

()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: Poor Professor Flitwick!**

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Since we are only two chapters in, I can't predict how many chapters this will have. On an important note, I'm stopping with POVS. It will just be in general view, like how the Harry Potter books were told in. Expect a new chapter by Wednesday! Cheers!**


	3. Explain the Logical

A/N: This was nearly two days late. Sorry, but my computer went on the fritz. Hello, Hello, Hello. Just here to tell you about several things, like POVS. I'm not doing those anymore, and the rest of the story will be in general view. Also, my chapters are still way too short. Though Hermione's thoughts are in POV. **Disclaimer: I don't own the universe of Harry Potter, if I did, there would be a spin-off series. Also a cartoon.**

()()()()()()()()()

Hermione felt nervous. There was no other way to explain what was happening. The happiness she felt as she left Dumbledore's office almost immediately vanished. There were worries nagging at the back of her head.

_"What if Dumbledore only knows what it is, not how to fix it. Nonsense, Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of the century. He'll know."_

"_If we have to wait until morning, how am I supposed to act like Luna? Talk in a dreamy voice, and think about non-existent creatures, is that it? "_

Then a horrible, sinking started in Hermione's gut. "_Luna's in my body, then." Luna was the mere enemy of logic. Always talking about those creatures. She'll definitely act "Lunaish" if she is in my body. I'm doomed! "I" will always be talking about nargles and wackspurts and stuff only Luna thinks exists. I guess my reputation will go down the toilet. Great, now look at me, worrying about my reputation, like I actually care! I can't believe it. I'm not in my body, and I'm already talking crazy._

Hermione finally emerged from her thoughts. She saw a few of the Ravenclaws from the mob earlier that day. Before she could go to them, someone bumped into her. Of course, that someone was Cho Chang. Before Hermione could say anything, Cho's voice rang into the air. "I feel bad about what happened earlier today, and I hear Granger got hurt because of what happened. I want to make it up to you." Cho smiled brightly, which made Hermione think maybe this was why so many boys fell for her. "Okay then... take me to the common room." Luna's usually dreamy voice fell into a strong tone, like Hermione's. Cho just looked odd, as if she wasn't used to Luna acting this way. Nonetheless Cho started walking in the way of which Hermione thought was to the common room.

Long story short, Hermione found herself panting as she walked up a ridiculously large amount of stairs. Finally, they reached the common room. Conversationally, Cho said, "I wonder what riddle it will be now." Hermione reached out and knocked. The eagle knocker then said, "Young one, to find the solution you seek, you must find what makes the other unique." Then without another word the door swung open. Cho just mumbled, "I have to find Marietta, bye Lovegood. Cho then left, as if she didn't hear the odd message. Hermione rushed into the dorm, and tried to find the girls dormitories.

After almost fifteen minutes, an annoyed Ravenclaw showed her to the dormitories, acting as if "Luna" was just joking around. Hermione smiled at the older Ravenclaw, who was much nicer than the one of the other Ravenclaws, who had led her into the boy dormitories, only to see a boy singing "Eye of the Tiger". Pulling herself into the fifth year dormitory, Hermione lied down onto a bed that was a dead ringer's for Luna's. The sheets covered with bright polka-dots, stripes, and a bunch LLs. Hermione didn't stay on Luna's bed for long. For she had _plenty _of work to do. Oh, now until dinner, the library was calling her name. She would tell her friends. She would, but right now she didn't know what was going on. She couldn't tell her friends of something so odd, that she didn't even understand. She just couldn't do it.

Luna

Just before dinner Luna was released from the hospital wing. She finally got to the Ravenclaw common room when Terry Boot, a sixth year Ravenclaw told her off for trying to get in the common room. Something along the lines of, "I know you're the brightest witch of the age, but stop trying to get into the common room! Beside the stupid door feels the need to speak oddly." Terry stayed until Luna left, and kept on glaring at her.

Luna Lovegood was a girl of imagination, to her, all her creature were real. Good, bad, odd, or simple. She thought that maybe Terry was using his imagination, and was pretending. _"Good for him." Luna would play along, and she would come back after dinner._ Luan was still casually skipping around, eliciting strange looks from people passing by. Ron decided to grace his presence to Luna, only five minutes into her stroll. "Luna, come on, we have to go somewhere. I'll explain later." A few minutes later, Luna found herself by the portrait of a plump lady. "Password?" Was all she said "Sorcerer's Stone." Ron muttered quickly. Pulling Luna into the Gryffindor common room, he quickly brought Luna to the boy dormitories. Closing the door, he said "We know it's you. Luna." As he said this Ginny and Harry slowly emerged from a dark corner. "We have been waiting for you." Ginny and Harry said at the same time. "Yes we have… Luna!" In one graceful movement, Ginny shoved a mirror in Luna's face. Instead of seeing wide eyes, dirty blonde waist-length hair, radish earrings, and the butterbeer cork necklace, she saw only one person. Hermione Granger.

_Luna, Luna, Luna. How could this happen? How could this be? Why would it be this way? When Luna had looked in that mirror, she didn't see a person who could tolerate the imaginable. She saw Hermione. Hermione was sweet, kind, smart, and brave, but she couldn't tolerate something that made Luna herself. Imagination. Irony worked in special ways, and it was really doing the unthinkable. Luna finally realized; the events in the hospital wing, Terry Boot, people looking at her oddly as she skipped. Why nobody looked at her oddly when she entered the Grffindor common room. Luna the girl of imagination, was in the body of Hermione Granger, the girl of logic. There were so many things that could go wrong. Even Luna had realized that._

Hermione

Almost three hours of being in the library. Not even the books such as_**Switching Hour, Trading Ingredients, Potions, and Bodies **_could help her. Hermione was reluctant to leave the library, but the growling in her stomach told her otherwise. Knowing it would be a very awkward dinner with the Ravenclaws, Hermione set of for the Great hall.

()()()()()()()()()

It was a nice Sunday morning, but Hermione was just worried. At dinner last night, Hermione pulled Luna aside to tell her about the meeting this morning. Luna agreed, but Hermione didn't like the way Luna was acting. Luna was using hand motions that night, to explain things Hermione couldn't dream of. Most of the Gryffindors were looking at her, either amused, or oddly. It was enough to make Hermione sick.

It was much earlier than most would get up, but when Hermione got to the Fat Lady, she saw Luna dancing, to no music. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed Luna and started walking to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Once they got to the entrance, Luna exclaimed, "Nargles!" At once the statues jumped out of the way, uncovering the stairs. Hermione gave Luna a look before entering.

Ah, Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood, I did not expect you to come in so early. Want a lemon drop?" "No thank you Headmaster" Hermione said at once. ("Actually I would fancy one.")

"Do you know what is happening sir", Hermione asked, trying to get down to business as Professor gave Luna a lemon drop. "Yes, this is what is known as a Sacrifice Rebound Reversal. When Lord Voldemort tried to kill Harry Potter as a baby, he killed Lily Potter in the process. That was because she gave up her life to try and save Harry. The reason Harry is still alive is because when Lily sacrificed herself, it made a love shield. So when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the killing curse rebounded, and ultimately destroyed Voldemort once and for all. So when you sacrificed yourself for Luna, something happened. The reason you switched bodies was because Miss Hermione sacrificed for someone she didn't understand." The headmaster had an annoying twinkle in his eye. How in the world did he know about it? Well, this _was_ Dumbledore we were talking about. "So, there is only one way to switch back to your own bodies. You must finally understand each other, then you'll change back." Dumbledore started to get up. "The sooner understand each other, the sooner you will be in your bodies. My door is always open, but I think you can figure this out on your own. Also, let's try to keep this a secret. Good bye, Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger.

**()()()()()()()()()**

**A/N: Wow, so it all comes out. The real fanfic starts in the next chapter. Oh, how it will be a bumpy ride. Please, review, review, review, review…REVIEW! Dun Dun Dun…. Look forward to Sunday, for the next chapter will be coming out. Cheers!**


End file.
